White Hankerchief
by aniloverji12
Summary: "Let's break up" the words in his letter said. Neatly folded among it's contents, A white hankerchief.


watch?v=uQML3NPSXvU **Please Listen!~**

* * *

**"Let's break up" the words in her letter said.  
Neatly folded among it's contents,  
A white hankerchief.**

A letter fallen, carelessly on the dirt-paven driveway, was picked up with gentle fingers. Lightly pulling open the thick parchment flap, the fingers elegantly tugged the envelope open. Falling from the envelope to lazily drift to the ground was a folder piece of paper. The edges of white messenger fluttering in the breeze. The figure bent down and carefully grasped the letter and the movement opened the white edges. The messenger bearing opening it's contents for the emerald eyes to see.

Bolded with tearstains were the words," Let's break up." The figure trembled, his shaky hands crinkling the messenger in a tight grasp. He shook his head, denying the truth….and as he looks down at envelope, he saw… peeking out of it's pocket…A white handkerchief. He fell to his knees, his eyes closed with unshed tears.

The white handkerchief falls to the dirt…. soiled and abandoned.

**When thoughts of my homeland come,  
Standing on a hill alone,  
With tears falling out of my eyes, given shakily to me  
The white handkerchief. **

-  
(turn time back..)

He stands on a hill, a vague outline against the sunset. He looks down at the boundaries of his new reality, and the tears form at his eyes as he remembers his beloved homeland. Closing his eyes to the disappearing sun, he remembers….. _the warm scent of his mother's kitchen…her voice softly singing a Spanish hymn as the clatter of pans formed the acoustics to her kitchen ensemble. He remembers the smiling owner of the butcher shop as the man snuck more than a few pieces of chopped veal to the emaciated stray dogs. And he remembered the elderly couple who lived two doors down from his childhood home, how they would fight like sworn enemies, but when the Missus died, the elderly man would be seen wandering his home…A distant look in his eyes, with an empty place by his side. _

A white dove flew past his eyes and the figure on the hill was pulled out of his sorrow. Antonio blinked confused as a white handkerchief was shoved in his face. His calloused hand moved up to touch his wet cheeks. He hadn't realized he was crying. The handkerchief was shoved toward him again, this time with a flustered," Here take it, bastard…." Antonio smiled at the words and gladly accepted the blanco pañuelo," Gracias, Lovino…" Wiping his eyes, Antonio's other hand snaked toward Lovino's free one. Lightly grasping the smaller tan hand, Antonio smiled as he let out a sigh.

The sun finally finished it's exit, and darkness swooped across the sky. The glowing town lights below gave Antonio a sense comfort as he tightened his grip on Lovino's hand and leaned against the smaller form. Not a word was exchanged between them.

**Then all the tears of that time  
Vanished  
And my flowing tears fall,  
Dampening that white handkerchief. **

The dirty handkerchief was gently pulled into Antonio's hands, as the tears of long ago were forgotten in the sorrow of today. He cupped the smudged white cloth in his hands, caring for it like an injured bird. He knelt on the ground, the dust of the driveway creating a cloud of dirt all around him. He sobbed. His faint tears creating stains on the fragile white surface of the handkerchief.

"Antonio!"

He looked up to see a distant figure on the road. The figure then ran towards him, coughing and waving away the dense cloud of dirt. His hazel eyes glowed as he stopped at the Spaniard's knelt figure. The figure's mouth was frowned down but his movements were gentle and caring as he dropped forward and enveloped Antonio in an embrace. The figure's name faint on his lips, Antonio struggled to speak,

"LL-Lovino?"

* * *

Wow this is super short ^^;, I was just listening to the medly of white hankerchief and wedding cake when I was inspired to write it.

Both songs are old Korean tunes that were out during the 1980s. and I fell in love with their distant, sorrowful lyrics. ^^

I did the translations so they might now be 100% accurate, but they convey the message of the song.

Please Revew ^^~. And I love you all.~


End file.
